


Underworldtale

by WhiteShamanWyvern



Series: Underworldtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern
Summary: "One day, I will reap our broken promises and mold them into a ring, so I can remember you forever"





	1. Chapter 1.1: The queen and the warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if you found some grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language

A slight breeze blew through the rudimentary palaces of the Capital, producing a sound similar to the one created when blown in a corner.  
Among these buildings built with stone and soil, there was one in particular with a chapel roof and with a spit that wrapped up the symbol of the Delta Rune, the symbol of the Fallen Angel of the Surface.  
This palace was the residence of a royal family, the Gorest Dynasty.  
The Gorest were one of the great noble dynasties that ruled with the Dreemurr the underground after the war against the humans.  
They were a respectable and adored race.  
Among the various rooms of the palace, there was one in particular where a small anthropomorphic goat dressed in a simple purple princess dress was re-ordering her most fancied dolls.  
She ordered them according to their cloths.  
If the cloth was new she was placed in a shelf next to her bed while the old ones were put in a toy basket.  
Sometimes, she asked her mother if the toy basket could be given to the orphanage of the Capital, so that the little poor monsters could have some comfort.  
After finished ordering her toys, the princess came out of her room to take a look at the city.  
She walked out of the window, which in her opinion gave a good view.  
Meanwhile, someone had entered in the room of the princess and had begun to punch her plushes  
The princess, after a while, returns to her room to find her dolls on the ground.  
She sighed.  
From beneath the bed, go out with a purple sports dress with a shield and a dagger made of both wood.  
"Floriel, when will you stop falling off my plushes?"  
"Come on, Toriel! You know I have to keep me in training! If a human army is ready to fight, I must be ready! "  
Toriel chuckled.  
"But my poor plushes will suffer!"  
Floriel approached the twin sister.  
"Plushes are like dummies. They are useful when you have to take them down. "  
Toriel took a plush figure depicting a white cat.  
"Tell me a bit, how are things with yuor Gorey?" Floriel asked with a smile.  
Princess Gorest blushed in response.  
"F-Fine"  
"If he ever has to do something, he will taste the rage of Floriel Gorest!"  
Toriel chuckled.  
"You would never change."  
"I know!"  
As they argued, Adrien, a black butler cat, arrived.  
"Miss Gorest, it's dinner time."  
"Let's go!" Floriel said.  
While the two with Adrien were going through the corridor, adorned with chandeliers made of purple amethyst and covered with obsidian tiles, Floriel looked at the green-eyed cat dressed as a waiter and his slightly blond and curly head.  
"So, how are things with Marinette?"  
Marinette was a ladybud with human appearance and was busy preparing breakfast cakes. In particular, she prepared croissants.  
Floriel knew that there was tension between the two.  
Adrien blushed.  
"Ehm ... all right!"  
Meanwhile, Toriel looked at the portraits of her predecessors hanging on the corridor walls.  
Sometimes she fantasized about some legends that were told around about her family.  
Her favorite was that the Gorests were born of red roses that were in the deserts of the surface.  
"Who knows how deserts are made ... are they made of snails or butter?"


	2. Chapter 1.2: Altruism and Envy

The heat of the Hotland was unbearable for the for the snowdrift monsters that were heading toward the Capital of the Underground, New Home.  
They hoped that once they came to the capital, they would find work.  
The crisis was worsening more and more.  
In the Underground, minerals such as magnesium, emeralds and diamonds abounded.  
But a unique wealth, they were fossils. Fossils, as the old monsters said, were the ancestors of the surface animals.  
They could be both huge and small.  
Most of them depict giant lizards. Some of them had got their neck and tail very long, others had fins to swim, others had wings attached to their arms to fly and others still had bony bullets that they could use to fight.  
However, due to earthquakes, some Underground’s areas had collapsed, making them inaccessible.  
Monsters were trying to make a fortune by finding a job or selling fossils and minerals that they found.  
Some of them took a look at the great metal lab that stood on the lava.  
The Core.  
Core was an abbreviation.  
The real name of the structure was Central Operative Realization Energetic.  
The Core needed to transform the energy supplied from the Underground into magic energy.  
Someone called it the Iron Castle.  
This lab was the great invention of the Dr. WingDings Gaster.  
He was the real scientist, the one who had given a glimmer of hope to the Underground.  
For centuries, the Underground had very few resources to allow monsters to survive  
But thanks to Gaster's invention, monsters could survive for many years.  
At that time, Core was in autonomy, that is, it worked alone without manual intervention.  
The problem was that if there was an error in the system, the auto-correction system couldn’t fix it because it was still being installed.  
Gaster was at the waterfall with his wife, Tannie.  
She looked like her husband, but unlike her, she did not have holes in her hands and wounds on her face.  
Tannie wore a blue ribbon, just as Gaster gave her a long time ago to ask her to marry him.  
They had two children.  
The major was called Sans and the younger Papyrus.  
Sans liked to look at the flowers of the Waterfalls because he found them gorgeous.  
Papyrus instead slept, since he was newborn.  
"Gaster, how's he going with Core?" Tannie asked.  
"We're working on the automatic error correction system, for the rest all ok."  
Sans ran to his father.  
"Dad. When do we go from Uncle Grillby? "  
Grillby was Sans and Papyrus’uncle and ex-husband of Gaster's older sister, Arial.  
Grillby had a daughter who was the almost female copy of Sans  
Her name was Bobo and she had got a year less than Sans.  
She and Sans were very much in agreement and often made innocent jokes to Snowdin's inhabitants.  
Arial was the exact opposite of his brother.  
She was selfish, possessive of money, and she was also racist.  
She had lost a quarter of her wealth in the previous collapse, and since she did not want to keep the family because of the drastic fall in money, she divorced her husband and left Bobo because she thought that had a daughter menting spending too much time and money.  
Grillby tried to do the best for him and Bobo.  
They had no money anymore, as Arial had taken them all.  
With his only forces, Bobo's father opened a pub at Snowdin, Grillby's.  
With time, money came and Grillby managed to buy a home.  
Bobo was the one who suffered the most  
Arial tried to make her act as a worthy heir, but she preferred to play.  
With divorce, she knew that her mother had left her and her father now.  
Gaster had tried several times to change Arial’s mind, but she did not care.  
"Better alone than with bad company," she said.  
Often the scientist wondered if she really was his sister.  
Tannie looked at her husband with the little Papyrus wrapped in red blankets.  
"In my opinion it's a great idea-"  
Gaster's cell phone rang  
The scientist replied.  
From the phone came interferences and words that only Gaster could hear.  
"W-what !? How can you say it's going to explode !? "  
Gaster closed the cellphone in panic.  
"I have to go to the Core! Something does not go to the conversion system"  
The scientist got up and looked at Sans and Tannie.  
"I'll be back as soon as possible!" He said teleporting away.  
\--  
Several hours had passed since Gaster had gone to the Core.  
Sans and Tannie with Papyrus were at Grillby's, in the company of Bobo and her father.  
The skelewoman was anxious.  
Usually Gaster took us fifteen minutes or so to fix an error in the system.  
And delay was not like him.  
Suddenly, the door to the room widened, revealing a yellow reptile with small horns in the head.  
He was Dr. Rufus Amalgamy, one of the co-scientists who helped Gaster in the Core.  
His face expressed pain and seemed to have tear.  
"T-There's T-Tannie here? ..."  
Tannie looked at the reptile.  
"It's me"  
The woman was shaking and she had given Papyrus to Sans.  
"I-I'm sorry to inform you ... that your husband died because of an explosion ... I'm sorry ..."  
The world at that moment for Tannie had stopped.  
She was motionless and no longer felt contact with her clothes.  
Her body started to shiver.  
The shakes of terror and despair.  
Her husband was dead.  
She coughed and luckily she wanted a chair nearby.  
The new widow wept hysterically.  
Sans didn’t realize that his father wouldn’t be back home that night.  
The little skeleton looked around and noticed that her cousin, who had been there a few minutes ago, was gone.  
\--  
Bobo had entered a luxurious home that was being renovated.  
After a few minutes of research, she was faced with someone with a silhouette dressed in an elegant green dress.  
The figure spoke.  
"What are you doing here, Bobo?"  
"I was asking myself, too, mom"  
Arial turned to her daughter.  
The skelewoman was wearing an elegant green hat.  
"Are you coming to reunite with me? What a misera- "  
"It was you?"  
Arial was silent.  
"It was you…"  
Arial smiled, certainly not reassuring.  
"You know…your uncle had a good reason to be killed. The Core. With his death, the money would go to me because Sans and Papyrus are too small. At that point, I would inherit the invention as our parents died years ago. With that, Core would fall in my possession. But you know, I did not just for the money. Your uncle was always a step ahead and I could not bear it! "  
"Aunt is suffering ..."  
"What I care about that fucking whore !? By now her husband died, pushed by me in one of the conversion mechanisms. You should have heard the noise of his bones that were crushed by the gears and his useless praye- "  
Arial felt a pain in her chest.  
A fire bone had passed.  
Bobo watched what she had done.  
she had attacked her mom.  
"I always told you, mom"  
Arial was getting dust.  
"Karma always pays its debts"  
\--  
The next day, Arial's villa was destroyed by a fire.  
The causes of the fire were unknown.  
Since that day, Arial was no longer looking around.


End file.
